Gone Forever Away From Me
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: 2-shot from Life After Love. 2 years have passed and Judai isn't himself anymore. Now he gives up the one thing that may save him from the dark. Arisho must find out what it means for her love to be gone forever away from her. 2-Shot. JudaixOC AsukaxRyo
1. I: Gone Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the songs that inspired this "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace and "Away From Me" by Evanescence. I own only my OCs and the story "Life After Love". Set in Season 4. This is a two-shot, something rare for me. Please don't flame but please review!**

**I: Gone Forever**

"I'm sorry… it's my fault… forgive me…"

Simply standing.

Not responding.

Time passing.

Arisho's eyes digged into Judai's as those words fell from his lips.

His eyes were practically glowing amber as the cold rain fell down on them.

Orbs that haunted her every waking moment and every night as she dreamt of the love she harbored for Yuki Judai. Arisho knew the truth and knew who he truly was, which stopped her heart from reaching out.

She should be the one apologizing.

Apologizing for uttering that one statement.

"Aishiteru…"

Judai's gaze met hers slowly, hurt and surprise in it. Arisho's lips trembled as she clenched her fists at her sides. Arisho took a step back, the rain still falling down on them, and she said it again.

"Aishiteru."

Judai looked down and replied, "I don't deserve your love. I hurt you."

"Dammit, Judai, I love you!" Arisho cried out.

Judai looked back up.

Rage and love were in her tear filled ice green orbs.

He didn't deserve Kimana Arisho's affection and desire.

He wasn't worthy enough to gaze at her.

Not after her hurt her.

First he had become Yubel's puppet… now he wasn't the same person as he had been 2 years ago.

"I'm sorry, Arisho. Forgive me. It's my fault." Judai repeated before stepping back and turning away.

Arisho reached out to grab his blazer sleeve, "But Judai-"

He turned his head a little and she could see his glowing blue and gold eyes, "I am not who you claim your love for, Arisho. Not anymore."

"Judai…"

Said duelist pulled gently out of her grasp and started to walk away.

Soon he was gone.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Arisho ground her teeth and slammed her fist into the tree, her shoulders shaking, and her head hanging.__

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Judai stopped as he heard the sounds of Arisho's sobs and cries of sheer rage. He could make out the truth in her voice.

"I love you, Judai! You love me! I know you do!"

He couldn't hurt her again.__

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fk and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

Judai could feel his heart starting to break with every step he took. He still said "Aishiteru" to Arisho late at night when she wasn't there. He still dreamed about her and loved her.

But now…

Now she was gone forever.__

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever…

"JUDAI!!" Arisho shouted as she collapsed to her knees.

Her voice reached his ears.

And his heart shattered completely.

Gone forever…

**The End**

A/N: And so completes part one of my two-shot. The next part is some slight AsukaxRyo and the second part of this. Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


	2. II: Away From Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the songs that inspired this "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace and "Away From Me" by Evanescence. I own only my OCs and the story "Life After Love". Set in Season 4. This is a two-shot, something rare for me. Please don't flame but please review!**

**II: Away From Me**

Arisho reopened her eyes, shooting up in her bed in a cold sweat. Panic resided in her wide eyes as she gripped the sides of her head and pulled her knees close to her chest.

She still dreamt of the day that Judai had gone away forever.

The very memory lingered within her subconscious mind and reminded her of what darkness could do.

In this world, there was no light to overcome the overwhelming darkness.

No light to shed its splendid warmth or make two hearts meant to be together mend once more.

Arisho started to sing softly to herself.

And, more importantly, to Yuki Judai.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Asuka sat up in her bed when she heard Arisho singing next door. Her dark blonde locks fell over her shoulders and her hazel orbs landed on the picture of her love, Marufuji Ryo. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the pain Arisho was going through.__

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

Arisho stood up and threw open the balcony doors, singing out to the sparkling night sky.__

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me...

Judai sat up in his bed, forgetting his futile attempts to drift to sleep, and could have sworn he heard Arisho's voice. Very slowly, he climbed to his feet, and looked out the window. He could distantly see the Obelisk Dorms and a small distant figure.

A familiar figure he knew all to well.

Judai gritted his teeth; torn.

He had to make a decision. He had to choose the path he was going to follow.

The path to his very destiny.

Inhaling and exhaling, Judai then proceeded to slip on his shoes before rushing out into the night. His footsteps echoed in his mind as he ran as fast as he dared to the Obelisk Dorms. He reached them just in time to see Tenjyoin Asuka join her darker haired companion.

"It'll be alright, Arisho-chan." Asuka whispered, touching Arisho's shoulder.

"Your love didn't leave you for darkness, Asuka-chan." Arisho sighed in reply.

Asuka closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes, he did. He became Hell Kaiser for a short period of time. I know the feelings you have. Anger, sadness, anguish, doubt, fear, love… but there's one thing you won't ever lose."

"And that is?"

"The little hope that the Judai you know and love is still in him."

Arisho paused and slowly, surprisingly, smiled.

"Y-You're… right."

Asuka pecked her on the cheek in a sisterly manner, "Good night, Arisho-chan. Things will work out. You'll see."

Judai watched as Arisho slowly leaned on the railing, her ice-like gaze staring out at the crescent moon that hovered over Duel Academia.

Gracefully, stealthily, Judai scaled the tree and landed behind her with a soft thud. Arisho whirled around, bringing her palm out in a punch that Judai quickly blocked. Breathing heavily, Arisho's face flushed and her eyes widened in shock.

"J-Judai…"

"I'm sorry… it's my fault… forgive me…"

Judai pulled Arisho close and kissed her for a full minute before she stepped back in bewilderment.

"Aishiteru, Arisho."

Silence.

Silence and then…

Then a small smile and an equally small whisper.

"Aishiteru, Judai."

**The End**

A/N: And so completes my two-shot! Told ya there'd be some slight Royalshipping! Please R&R but do not flame!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
